The Time Has Come
by CartoonFreak56
Summary: OneShot. Danny's life as a Nicktoon has expired. After he is murdered, he wakes up and doesn't know what happened, or how he got to the mysterious place he was now...


Danny rolled his shoulders around and lazily yawned as he walked off the set. He had just finished his 53rd episode, and he was feeling better than he ever had. His show's rating were going through the roof, and he was one of Nick's biggest stars.

"Hey Butch," Danny said as he waved to his creator, getting up from his director's chair.

"Ah, Danny," he began, tapping his fingertips together. "Danny, we need to talk. Will you meet me in my trailer?" he said sternly.

Danny hesitated. "Erm, uh, okay," he stammered as he turned on his heel and started walking to his trailer. Danny frowned and bit his lip as he thought.

iThis is definitely unusual. I've never been inside Butch's trailer before.../ihe gulped.

Danny pushed open the door to the shiny white trailer. He wasn't surprised to find that there was mostly Fairly Odd Parents posters and merchandise inside. But as Danny looked around harder, he realized that there wasn't anything about him in it. Not even one action figure, or poster. Danny always knew that Butch favored FOP over him, but never like this. He sadly sat on the couch and waited with his hands between his knees and head down.

Before long, the sound of the door slamming echoed through the trailer, and Butch appeared in the doorway. He had a very grim expression on his face, maybe even a bit regretful and woeful. He began to slowly approach Danny, dragging his feet on the carpet tile floor as he went.

"D-Danny..." he started, tightly closing his eyes and bowing his head as if he were holding back tears. He pressed his hand on his forehead and grabbed one of the high shelves for balance on his wobbling knees.

"Butch?" Danny said worriedly, holding out his hand for to support him. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no..." Butch grumbled in a crackly voice, regaining his balance. "It isn't me..." he said slowly. Butch took a deep breath. "…………It's you."

Danny's eyes widened as he began to back away. "What-! What are you saying?" Danny frantically gasped. "Was it something I said?"

"No……" he murmured.

Butch reached down into his back pocket and slipped out a small, shining revolver. Butch held it out confidently and aimed it right between Danny's eyes with his shaking hand. Danny froze, his pupils widening, staring down the seemingly infinite darkness of the barrel of the loaded gun.

Butch frowned and his lips tightened. "Goodbye, Danny," he said coldly and insincerely.

The shot could be heard for miles around.

At first all Danny could feel was and inconceivable pain, starting at the bullet hole and searing all over every capillary and nerve ending in his body. He fell to the ground and began quivering uncontrollably. His vision began to leave him as the wound spread through his brain, and his now useless body began to stop quivering. In Danny's last ounce of life, he heard Butch say, in a garbled voice, "Forgive me, Danny."

And then Danny stopped shaking.

What seemed like centuries later, Danny opened his eyes again. He had absolutely no recollection of how he gotten to where he was, or what had happened in the trailer. He was in a place he had never been before. The long, uncut grass he felt underneath him as he lay there tickled at his cheeks. Ahead of him, Danny spied small hill, guarded by an ominous, gnarled tree at the top. It cast an eerie shadow over the gloomy, gray landscape.

Danny pushed himself off of the ground, with surprisingly little effort.

iWhere am I.../i

He started to walk towards the top of the hill, so maybe he would have some perspective as to where he was. He suspected that something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Danny wasn't moving like he would regularly, he sort glided, as if in a dream world. He turned his head to the sky to look for some moonlight to guide him through the eternal darkness, but there was none.

Danny was able to make his way to the top of the hill, and he squinted over to top to the plain below.

"Oh my god..."he whispered, his pupils widening.

Beyond the hill was a creaky, rusted gate, marking the border of a cemetery. But it wasn't like the nicely kept cemetery your great-grandfather was buried in. All of the dilapidated grave markers were placed far apart in the barren land. Some of the graves were mere wooden crosses, standing along the fence. Only the silhouettes of the crumbling graves were visible in the shadowy land.

A howling gust of wind blew some shriveled leaves swirling in front of Danny's face. A black Raven cried out, and came swooping down and rested on the neglected metal gate.

"Where am I-!" Danny wailed, backing into what he thought was the tree. But as soon as he reached it, he could tell it was not a tree. It was much too short, and it seemed to be made of stone.

iHold on...What's this/i

Danny crouched down to examine the object. It was another grave. He out his hands on the cold stone, and struggled to read the epitaph.

iLet's see...There's a D...I think that's an A...N...another N...and a Y.

Someone else named Danny is buried here/i he thought, confused. He began to make out the last name.

iF...E...N...T.../i

"No way..." Danny gasped, stepping away from his grave at a fast pace. So fast, he didn't realize he was approaching the edge of the cliff. The pebbles gave way, and Danny lost his balance and went tumbling down the hill. He flipped over on to his back, dirt and debris flying everywhere. The Raven, startled, cried out again, and flew into the thick fog in the distance.

He finally reached the bottom. He expected to be feeling like every bone in his body was broken, but he felt no pain whatsoever. He wasn't even dizzy or shaken from the fall.

He opened his eyes and found himself in front of the black cemetery gates.

"Ah!" he shrieked. "I must be dreaming! I-I need to get out of here!"

And as the fog and darkness swallowed up his tortured screams in the abyss, Danny knew he would never be coming home again……

The End.


End file.
